The Biggest Adventure Of My Life
by Jackiesax
Summary: when a girl receive ghost powers and doesn't know what to do with them and when Danny's enemies get a hold of her who knows what will happen
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE ACCIDENT

It was a nice warm summer evening and I got an assignment to fix a main frame processor for work. And I got started and the person who hired me for the job was always asking me how long will this take and will this function with a certain program and when something happened. My employer Mr. Masters was mad and he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. And on a high shelf a photo frame fell on the ON button. And I was inside the portal mainframe processor area or something and a flash happened. And I felt an enormous amount of pain and I blacked out suddenly. when I woke up I felt different like something changed like I can do things I couldn't do before and I realized I was 4-6 sizes smaller in clothes and my hair was different like in color I originally had light brown hair now it is a light gray or white. And I was wearing different clothing and in black and white too. And my brown eyes were different they were glowing bright blue eyes that you could see in the dark. A few moments later I was freaking out then I heard Mr. Masters stomping and the computer thingy was working but what about me. My first thought was to get the heck out of there but I know now by how controlling he is that he will hunt me down then my second thought came in to think to change back to normal, but I don't know how. So I started to think all my normal looks Size 10 clothes, long torso, light brown hair, brown eyes, and my usual solid blue shirt and long blue jeans. And by the time I was done I was myself again then all of a sudden Mr. Masters stomped in saying "What is going on in here?" And saw the processor was working and said that he was surprised that I finished so quickly and he looked at me with a weird smile and said "What did you do to get this main frame processor working again?" And the first thing that came to mind was an accident it just happened that's what happened, but I couldn't tell him that so I made an excuse that sounded like it was true and he bought it. I was surprised, but as Mr. Masters was walking me to the front door he paid me the amount of money we agreed on $500 and the sight of the 5 $100 bills were so mesmerizing that I didn't noticed that I left my bag behind with my house key in it. And right before Mr. Masters closed the door I said "I forgot my bag, it had my house key and I can't use the $100 bills any were because most places don't except $100 bills." And he closed the door for a minute. I started to turn around to leave and then the door opened again and out came Mr. Masters with my bag and $500 in $10 bills. and I gave Mr. Masters the 5 $100 bills then he gave me my stuff and I ran to the closest bus stop to get to the Amity Park Public Library to walk home. By the time I got off the bus at the library I saw this light transparent mist coming from my mouth, like how people see their breath in the cold. Any way then I saw this ghost on a motorcycle drive by with a ghost girl holding on to him tightly. By the time they were a block away Danny Phantom flies past by to stop them and after that I thought how strange that a light transparent mist happened right before 3 ghosts past by me. so I ran home to my mom making dinner saying "Your home 20 minutes early, so anything happened today?" no matter how close we were didn't tell her anything. except that I am finished my assignment with Mr. Masters and he paid me $20 I lie to her about how much money I earn sometimes so I can save as much as possible. When we finished talking I went to my room piecing all the pieces together, but none of them made since. So I tried to change back to the way I was, back at Mr. Masters. So I thought for a second about it. then I opened my eyes and I saw this white ring around me I changed back to this other side of me and that's when I noticed I started to float in the air. And I had a white aura around me like Danny Phantom does. Then I tried going intangible like Danny like a test to see if this is ghost powers or something else then it happened. But Jared Started knocking on the door and I panicked then I turned invisible just as he opened the door then he looked around in the room. He thought I wasn't in the room although I was, but invisible .he started going through my drawers and pulled out my Diary. And I was mad so I ran out still invisible and changed back to myself. I snuck up to Jared and I said "Are you enjoying the Diary?" and he closed the book and ran out the room because he knows I will beat him badly if he stayed there much longer. So I took my Diary and I used my new ghost powers to put it in the wall so he won't be able to get to it. So my new ghost powers and what will I use them for? Good for the world or just for me? Both ways never for evil purposes, what will you do with them Jacelyn Canners


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DAY OF COMPUTER CLASs

The first day of the Second semester came on Tuesday, January 21. And I received my new schedule came into effect goodbye web and design and hello to computers. I walked in to the class and I saw Colin my boyfriend and Cheer Summers. Cheer was only there because the class was a requirement, but to me this class was going to go good. My old web & design teacher was also the computers class teacher Mr. Teads. At the first day of class we all received our assigned seats and project partners for the semester. I ended up with a guy I never met Tucker Foley as my partner and my seat neighbor. That's good news since I didn't get a stupid person that is just trying to get through the class. Tucker was overall nice with a touch of computer smarts like me. When I said hello to him he said hey what's up. He paused for a second to look at the piece of paper with my name on it. Oh sorry Jacelyn I didn't know who you were so I just needed a refresher on your name, tucker said while he held out his hand to shake and I did with my normal death grip handshake and we sat down at our assigned seats. Mr. Teads said we get a chance to get to know our new computer partner and neighbor. That's what we did we talked about what kind of technology fields we each go in and all that and at the end of class Mr. Teads gave the whole class a surprise that he usually never do especially on the first day of the semester. He said "Class now that you got acquainted with your new partners. I have a project for you due at May 23rd, that's at the near end of the school year, but I expect an excellence from every project and person this semester. You will find the requirements on the sheet of paper on your desks." Before he started blabbering on the bell rang and tucker wanted to see if he wanted me to come over to his house on Wednesday to work on the project. I said yes and Colin came to take me to the next class. I was wondering if my powers were going to be in the way or they will stay settled overall I was getting better at controlling my powers but not as good as Danny Phantoms powers. But I am getting there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Tickets

On a cool May Friday the 16th I was at Tucker's house working on the project due next week we were putting the last of the files together for the report, PowerPoint, and the Diagram of a mainframe for extra credit when a knocking on the door came and at the door two of Tucker's friends I have seen around at school but I don't know them really just that there friends of Tucker the boy said hey Tuck mind if we come in for a sec. And Tucker lets the boy and a girl in and. as all three were sitting down I said. Tucker can you please introduce me to your two friends. And tuck said was, oh sorry the boy with the white and red shirt here is Danny Fenton, As Danny Waves his hand for a hello. Also this girl with all the black and purple here is Sam Manson, Said Tucker while pointing at Sam. Well I wasn't rood so I said hello I am Jacelyn to them. Tucker's Mom called for Tucker in the other room for a few minutes and we kinda had a small talk I guess. I heard my Cell phone ring and when I answered it a very over peppy sounding lady was on the phone saying that I won 5 free tickets for the Amusement Park that comes into Amity Park every spring and its way better than a carnival. The lady said that the tickets are dated for tomorrow so I just need to bring an I.D of some sort to claim the 5 free tickets tomorrow. I hung up the phone and my first thought was yay me and Colin get to go to the Amusement Park, but what about the last three tickets I don't want them to go to waste. Then it hit me Tucker, Danny & Sam can go with me as friends and to hang out like friends. When Tucker came back into the room to sit down, I said what if I told you if I could take you all to the Amusement Park that comes to town every year? They all said that would be great, but Danny said none of us has tickets though. Then I told them about the 5 tickets I won and we agreed to meet at the bus stop near Grace Ave. at 6:30 for the bus. Next thing I know I called Colin about the tickets and tomorrow and he was able to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Amusement Park

The next day Tucker was already at the bus stop when I arrived and the both of us were in charge of food for the day and Danny and Sam for drinks by the time Tucker and I Organized everything Sam and Danny walked up with two backpacks filled with water bottles, orange and apple juices, and 5 bottles of ener-blast energy drinks but I know Colin won't even drink that Colin walked up 5 minutes before the bus came with hats for everyone and a back pack with extra snack bars and water and a blanket wrapped up in a tight roll to fit. We all started talking about what to do with our extra spending money I brought $50 in 10's that I got from my assignment at Mr. Masters. Sam brought $100 in 5's so she can do whatever she wants, and Danny brought $40 for him to spend that he got off his Mom and Dad, but Colin brought $45 that he earned from his job at the theater by the Music shop on Sylvania Drive. I made sure I had my school I.D from the beginning of the school. When the bus came there was 1 row in the back that could fit the5 of us and we raced back there to try to get one of the window seats but Sam didn't care where she sat as long as she has a seat. I got a seat next to Colin then after him then Tucker then Sam and finally Danny with the other window seat. It was a 35 minute drive that felt like it lasted forever. By the time the Bus stopped at the front of the park the guys stood at the front gates in awe of the awesomeness, but the gate wasn't the awesome part it was what's inside the place. I showed the ticket clerk my I.D and gave me 5 free wristbands that you wear all day for unlimited rides. I received pink, Danny got green, Colin got red, Tucker got blue, and I asked the clerk for one of the darkest color wristband they have and it was a mid to dark purple so it worked out nicely for Sam. All of us entered the place one by one the first thing I wanted to do was to ride some rides but I felt different like my ghost mist was going off so I made an excuse to run to the bathroom strangely so did Danny. I was in the restrooms to go ghost and I didn't see anyone except Danny Phantom in the distance. Maybe he was the reason why my mist went off. So I went up to talk to him anyway. He sounded nice and polite and saw my mist went off. Danny Phantom said "You have a ghost since?" I didn't know how to respond to that except "you mean this ghost mist?" Phantom said yeah but he calls it a ghost since and it tells you a ghost is near that's why his went off because I was here just like with me mine went off because Phantom was here so we went our separate ways. I went back to the restroom to unghost and I went back to the crowd, Danny already returned back. So we spent our day having fun and playing games. It was 5pm the last bus came at 8pm so we had 3hours left. Each of us had $1left so we all agreed to go to a photo booth to get 5 of those little strips of pictures so we went. All of them were broken except for one it was a new one that each dollar you put in you Get the same four pictures you put them in before the pictures. We all put our last dollars in the booth slot and we all squeezed in together for the photos the screen said smile then gas started coming in and the doors were shut and none of us could get out while everyone was trying to open the door I tried to go intangible but I felt like my powers were temporarily drained and one by one each one of us would pass out cold. As I was fading to my pass out I saw my mist again buy Danny Phantom was not there someone else was and I pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Blue Cube

I woke in a blue cube and I saw a room and it's all made of metal and animal pelts. I was guessing it was a hunter's home and that the person who lives there probably saved us all from the gas when he/she heard us yelling for help. But I started to notice that Colin, Tucker and Sam weren't there. I see Danny in the other side if the room in another little blue cube and he saw me and we were both wondering what is going on. Then a bang noise happened in the distance and my Ghost since went off and I started to panic. Then a stomping sound was coming closer and my ghost since went off again. And I started to wonder what if this place had a ghost here so I asked Danny were he thinks we are he said that we might be at Skulker's liar in the ghost zone. When I heard that I hoped he was wrong and that it was a nice man who saved us. Then the door opened and Danny was right it was Skulker's place but I didn't know who Skulker was at the time. Then Skulker said Hello Whelps, and just smiled evilly at both me and Danny. Then it hit me that I and Danny have something in common. Then Skulker's phone started to ring then he left the room for the call. While Skulker was in the other room I asked Danny who was Skulker? Danny Said that Skulker is a ghost who hunts things rare and unique and he was also a ghost but he Makes bargains with other ghosts like Vlad Plasmas. Then I asked who Vlad Plasmas is. Danny said he will tell me later as Skulker walked back in the room. Skulker said as he looked at me and Danny You two might have noticed that three of your friends are else were. And I asked Skulker where are we, and where are our friends? Then he said that we are in the ghost zone and you two are my pray for me to hunt. I started to feel very nervous and hoping that he was kidding and I looked at Danny and he shook his head no. I started to worry about that if that's what he is planning for us then what is he planning for Colin, Tucker, and Sam, to hunt them down to just kill them or something worse. Skulker started talking again that we have something in common. And we looked at each other confused then Skulker intervened and said that you two have powers that are so rare that I need to have one of your pelts and the other one to live the rest of their days in a cage. And who ever survives the longest gets to be safe in the cage. To me he was after both of us. Then Skulker said that we have ten minutes to run. He pressed a button and a door opened and our blue cubes that around were around Danny and I disappeared and as we ran out the door I saw Skulker was putting on a ton of weapons and I ran away in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The fight for Survival

As Danny and I Ran for our lives we hid around a group of trees then Danny asked me if I had powers like Skulker said? And I said yeah and I changed to my ghost half. Danny said that's why his ghost since keeps going off if I am too close to him like if I bump into him. Then he said "Going Ghost!" and he changed to** DANNY PHANTOM**!? And I was surprised and I said that's why Skulker wanted us both because of our powers. Then I asked Danny how he got his powers and he said

(Danny's Point of View) I was with Sam and Tucker at my house and we were studying for a test and we took a break to give our brains a little rest. When Sam got a little Curious on what was down in the basement and she walked down there. And we both followed and she asked what that big contraption in the wall was and I said it is a ghost portal but it doesn't work and she went into e backpack to get her camera to take a picture of the portal and me holding the suit and I said Ok you seen the portal now can we get out of here my parents could be back in any moment. Then Sam said Danny a ghost portal you got to check it out. Then she convinced me to put on the suit to go in and she stopped me right before I walked in thePortal and yanked off this sticker of my dad's face off my chest and said you can't go walking around with that on your chest, As Sam points at the sticker of my dad. Then I took a deep breath and I stated to walk in the portal and as I was walking in the portal I accidently pressed a button, the ON button. And I felt a sudden pain all over and I walked out the suit I was wearing was no longer mostly white now mostly black. And I had my ghost powers since. (Jacelyn's point of view) Wow I said and Danny asked me how I got mine ad I told him the whole story. Then Danny looked at me then he said you were working for Vlad Masters? And I said yah. So what then Danny told me that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmas and Vlad is evil and that he has a thing for Danny's mom. Creepy I said and I lost all respect for Vlad right then and there. Then I heard a horn and the ten minute head start was up and we both went invisible and then our powers started to fade except there was enough to stay on our ghost halves and we panicked then an intercom played at the top of the tree and it was Skulker. And he said that he has a frequency that disables our ghost powers and we were freaking out and we started to run.


	7. Chapter 7

** chapter seven: The Quest for survival**

As I was running I noticed I don't have enough power to change back to my self and neither does Danny. We run for a few more minutes and the aurora around me almost disappeared and Danny noticed but I didn't care at the moment when I saw a weapon? And Danny stopped me before I grabbed the Ecto-blaster and he said it's probably a trap and grabbed a nearby stick on the ground and poked at it for a while. Then when I thought it was safe I grabbed and picked up the weapon and I heard a click and Danny ran towards me to push me out of the way and instead of me getting hit with something Danny took my place and he got hit, but not a bullet, But with a tranquilizer dart? And Danny said that he can't feel or move a thing except his mouth and I hear someone in the distance so I dragged Danny on my back and shoulders. For a few minutes I dragged Danny and I turned in to a big bush that we could hide behind and I put Danny up against a tree sitting and then on the top of the dome ware everything and everyone could see there was a video playing. And on the screen was Skulker he said he has something we want. And I thought what does Skulker have that we need. Then he stepped aside and we saw Colin, Tucker, and Sam. Danny was mad at Skulker and wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, but he still couldn't move then Skulker said if we ever wanted to see them alive again one of us had to turn ourselves in. Then the screen went to each person to let them say one thing one person at a time. First was Sam who was on screen. Sam said that we need to save them but not to surrender either. Tucker was up next and said it was up to us to save them. Then Colin was last and he said he has no idea what is going on and he is freaking scared. Only Sam and Tucker know what was going on, but Colin was clueless on what is happening. Then Skulker took the screen again and said there is only a limited time slot to surrender or they will pay the consequence, then the screen went blank. What are we going to do, ask Danny? Then I said one of us has to turn them self in. I would do I said, Because Danny has more to live for Amity Park, Sam, Tucker, the Fenton's. Danny Said no he will do it because he will be easier to catch due to the Dart that poked him in the back. But since the dart was fading in strength Danny started to move a little but not much. We decided to surrender to save Colin, Sam, and Tucker, but we couldn't decide which one of us is going to surrender. By the time this fight finished Danny had all his feeling back and he can move again and we started walking to Skulker's lair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers thank you for reading as winter break comes to an end soon i won't be writing as much and i'll try to to put up more chapters soon thank you, Jackiesax**

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

(Danny's Point Of View) We were walking back and then another booby trap set off but aiming at me. And I didn't have all my mobility yet and Jacelyn stepped in and with a rock in her hands to block all the rocket shots. The dust that the rocket had would make you fall asleep on contact. And she got them to hit the rock and we had to leave as fast as possible so the powder from the rocket wouldn't make us fall asleep. By the time we were half way there the light of day were growing dim so Jacelyn suggested resting and making camp and I agreed.

(Jacelyn's Point Of View) Well Danny and I stopped for camp to rest and the sky started to get dark so we slept on the hard ground. When the light returned so Danny and I could see, I knew by the sound of my stomach that I am hungry. When we were both fully awake, Danny and I left the camp site. Danny walked ahead because Danny was here before, but when did he come here before? I asked him if there any bushes around here that have any berries on them that won't kill us. Danny said there should be a cherry tree nearby and that it should still be safe. And my first reaction was oh my glob he was hunted by Skulker before and I asked if Danny was hunted by Skulker before. Danny said that he was hunted by Skulker and still is. He was hunted by Skulker ever since Danny received his powers. When we reached the cherry tree the tree was filled with cherries and looked good to eat and I suddenly felt something was wrong terribly wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I looked closely at the tree next to the cherry tree and I saw a security camera either we were being watched or this is a trap. I stopped Danny before he got to close and I showed him the camera and he said that the camera wasn't there before. And he walked around the tree with the camera and climbed the tree and yanked the camera out of the stand it was in then Danny examined the cherries and took a waif of a cherry that Danny picked off the tree and licked it. After about five minutes he cleared them for eating and we grabbed a ton of cherries to eat and when we finished I wasn't hungry anymore neither was Danny. When we finished we started walking towards Skulker lair. And I asked if Danny have been here before. And he said that he was captured before and handcuffed to Valerie Grey a hidden ghost hunter that want's to destroy Danny Phantom but doesn't know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. So Danny told me what happened with the sack of flour for health class and Skulker wanting him and Valerie to fight all that stuff. When we were twenty feet away I stopped Danny saying that I have a plan that I surrender and as Skulker is busy with me you free Sam, Colin, and Tucker. And you get them out of the Ghost Zone and come back for me later. And Danny didn't like the plan and it took a little convincing for Danny to agree to my plan and I went to Skulker's Lair first to initiate phase one of my plan: to sneak our three friends out of there.

**Thank you for reading please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Surrender**

I took my plan into action. I walked in the room were all my friends were in different cages. I walked to Sam and I said I wish we would've gotten to know each other better enough to be close friends. And Sam started to tear and she started to ask where Danny is and I said that he is outside twenty feet away from the building. And I also said that Danny has a thing for you and you have a good friend that cares. Then I talked to Tucker and how I wouldn't be able to get you out, Danny will soon and also a little idea with his PDA after I left. And I then walked to Colin. At first Colin didn't recognized me until I looked at him with my compassionate smile and he looked at me and said how did you get these powers? And I said remember when I worked for Mr. Masters for the two weeks during last summer. And he nodded yes and I said on the very last day of work an accident happened and I got caught in the crossfire and I apologized for what happened and that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I leaned closer to him and I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or if it was love or something, but I leaned in close and so did Colin and we kissed our first kiss and it could be our last and we kissed each other strongly and closely and the feeling was sensational that it was like he was waiting for the right moment to kiss me but never had a good moment. When we finished kissing Colin said that was supposed to happen on the top of the Ferris wheel at the amusement park but that never happened so he picked the next best moment, now. Then I knocked at Skulker's door and when he opened the door I lifted up my wrists for Skulker to handcuff them and he did and I saw that Skulker was having the feeling of success and then he asked where the other ghost child is. I said that he didn't make it; he got killed in one of the traps. And I started to fake a little tear that convinced him that Danny is dead. Then Skulker said a deal is a deal and pressed a button. The cages open and out came Sam, Tucker, and Colin of each of their cages and just stood there in shock of what I am doing and Skulker took me still handcuffed and left closing the door shut.

(Danny's point of view) Jacelyn was inside for quite a while and then a flashing in my eyes happened and it was Tuckers PDA glaring the light at me for the signal that Skulker took the bait and for Phase two to begin I went to go get them and they looked like they are in a state of shock except Tucker. And I saw Sam in tears it takes so much for Sam to make her burst into tears. Then I pressed a button on the keyboard that shuts down the frequency so I can use my powers. I grabbed everyone Tucker and Colin I held in each in one of my arms and Sam on my back and I flew off to get Sam, Tucker, and Colin out of there and when I got out of that place and headed to the portal at my house and I don't think Colin knows that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom yet so I was careful on what I say and how I said things. When we arrived in the lab Sam said that Jacelyn... was deep with her words... like they were her last words to us. And I thought that she was serious about the fact that I have much more to live for and I couldn't jeopardize that. Then I panicked and I told Sam to catch Colin up with the whole story while I am gone including the powers part so he will understand. And Sam nodded in agreement and I went right back into the ghost zone.

(Jacelyn's point of view) As I was in the handcuffs Skulker Said he was hoping For Danny, but I will do for the plan. And my first thought was oh no what does he have planned for me? Then we walked into a room and in it was like a jail cell and he unhand cuffed me and threw me in and he told me that the cell is made of entirely of Ectoraidium. And when I heard that I was freaking out and as Skulker closed the gate he said I wouldn't be staying here for long and that it would be like none of this ever happened. Then Skulker walked away and I was deep in thought on what does he mean like none of this ever happened, and wouldn't be here for long. The light started to go dim outside so I tried to get some sleep and I entered into a dreamless deep sleep.

I woke up right where I was when I fell asleep. And I stretched to get out of sleeping position and I was hungry at the moment and I remember that I saved a few cherries for later, but now would be the time to eat them when I was done having the last of my cherries Skulker walked up to the cell door and he said for me to change back and to wear this outfit he gave me. A suit like Danny's but there's not D on t and it was tailored for me and the fabric was light and breathable. And I asked Skulker for me to change in a private setting so no one would see me and he put up a curtain for me to change into the outfit he gave me. When I was finished I told Skulker I was done and I was in the outfit in my normal looks with the brown hair. I gave Skulker my blue shirt and jeans as he opened the door and he put the Handcuffs back on my wrists and he led me to a room that had a chair in it and I Was hoping that Danny will come to my rescue soon, but that doesn't look plausible.

**Thank You please review, Jackiesax**


End file.
